


Love & Legacies

by Fangirl_with_a_pen



Series: Jean&Scott short fics [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alex Summers - Freeform, Apocalypse, F/M, Jean Grey - Freeform, Scott Summers - Freeform, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xmen, i love these dorks holy crap, otpeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_with_a_pen/pseuds/Fangirl_with_a_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers is dead. But maybe his funeral isn't all bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Legacies

Pressed up against an old oak tree in the pouring rain, in an old, ratty raincoat, at his brother’s funeral probably wasn’t the best place to be kissing Scott Summers. But, yet, there Jean was, her hair a soaking mess, his hands tangled in it, their tears mixing as their lips pressed together, trying to forget the pain, the mourning. And although this was a time of death, Jean had never felt more alive.  
The morning hadn’t started off anything like that. It had started off dark, sad, gloomy, depressing, even. It was rainy, almost like the weather outside understood the mood inside the newly-rebuilt school. Alex Summers was dead. One of their very first, one of the original X-Men, their friend, Scott’s brother, dead. The funeral was later that morning. Scott’s parents were coming up. They needed to be here for this. Scott needed them here, more than anything. Nobody had ever expected that he’d lose Alex, and now that he had, no one really knew what to say, or how to comfort him. Jean had tried, but what could she say that would make this any less painful? And besides, she was too worried that her feelings for him would get in the way. Now definitely wasn’t the time for that.  
So, the funeral came. They stood in the pouring rain, no one caring enough for an umbrella. Scott’s parents were holding each other, mourning the tragic, unimaginable loss of a child, as Scott stood beside them. He wasn’t crying. He just looked… empty. Lost. Raven and Hank were crying, mourning the loss of their last living teammate. Jean was crying. Even Charles was crying. No one had expected this.  
“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here to say our goodbyes…”  
They didn’t even get through the first sentence, before Jean noticed Scott slipping away, heading towards the lake. Quietly, she followed. She didn’t want him to have to be alone. Not now.  
She approached quietly, slowly leaning her body back onto the tree beside him, not saying a word. The two stood in silence for a moment, before, to her surprise, Scott spoke first.  
“My brother’s dead…”  
It sounded more like a question than a statement, like he didn’t truly believe it.  
“Yeah...” Was her simple reply, not really knowing what else to say.  
“Y’know, he’s the reason I ended up here. The reason I can actually open my eyes, and see things. He’s the reason I’m not virtually blind. If Alex hadn’t been around, I’d probably be sitting at home with some bandage wrapped around my eyes. I probably wouldn’t have ever ended up here.”  
“I know. Alex… He was a great guy, Scott. One of the best guys I’ve ever met. He was just great. I know you know that, but-” She started before he quickly cut her off.  
“How do you move on from something like this? I mean… My brother… He’s dead? How do I forget about that?”  
“You don’t.” She started simply, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t forget about him. You do the opposite, really. You remember him. You remember how he helped you, how great of a brother, of a person, of an X-Men he was, and you hold onto that. You keep that legacy alive. You tell people. You tell his story. Then he’ll never be forgotten. Everyone will know his name, his story. Everyone will remember him. His legacy won’t die, so long as you don’t let it, Scott.”  
All she gained from that was a nod, and saw tears falling from his eyes, so she went on.  
“You know why I came here? What ended me up here?” She started, and when Scott shook his head, she continued.  
“When I was little, I had a friend. Annie. Annie Malcolm.” She started, the tears already slipping from her eyes, making tracks down her face. “We were playing together, Frisbee- stupid, I know, whatever- and she ran into the road. A car hit her. I ran over, and I was sitting with her… And I felt like… like I was dying too. And that’s how mourning feels. Even for-what, six-year-old me?- mourning feels like it’s killing you. I mean, that feeling, it was my powers showing up, but… Even after that, it felt the same. And that? That wasn’t my powers. That was that sort of paralyzing mourning. It hurts. It’s like a physical pain, a weight sitting on your chest. I wish… I wish I could take it from you. I’m hurting, but it’s nothing compared to what you’re feeling. And I wish I could just take it and bare it for you, but I can’t and I’m-” She was going to keep going, but before she knew it, his lips were on hers. His hot breath was mixing in with hers, his tears splashing down onto her cheeks as he leaned in, pressing her back against the tree, the bark cutting into her skin through the jacket, but in that moment, she couldn’t care less. In that moment, the only thought in her mind was “I’m kissing Scott Summers”. When he finally came up for breath, she pressed her forehead to his, trying to catch her breath. “Scott, I…”  
“Kind of a weird time for me to go for that, huh?” He interrupted, followed by an awkward sort-of half-laugh. “But, I just… Everything you said… How you really care… I just knew. I love you, Jean Grey. And yeah, it’s shitty timing. I know that better than anyone else here, but I can’t just sit quietly with that anymore. Because I love you. And I needed you to know.”  
As Jean pressed another kiss to his lips, she repeated the words back to him, “I love you too, Scott Summers.”  
So, somehow, in some weird, twisted way, the day that was supposed to be one of the saddest, one of the worst of Scott’s whole life, ended up having an odd bright-side to it. But Scott knew, wherever his brother was, he was probably smiling, cheering him on, saying something stupid along the lines of “Get itttttttt, Scotty!”.  
And maybe that’s what Jean meant by remembering him. Maybe that voice he sometimes still heard, whether it was cheering him on, or making some stupid comment, maybe that was what she meant. Scott knew he’d never forget his brother, now. And he had only one person to thank for that. Jean Grey. The girl he loved. And the girl who loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shitty??? I'm terrible at endings, so... But, hey, it's my first fic on here so cut me some slack. Enjoy!!! (ALSO: Ignore the crappy title. It's late and it's the best I could come up with)


End file.
